LA NOVIA DE LA CARRETERA
by princessttarsandy
Summary: Terry y Candy estan por casarse pero un terrible accidente sucede, provocando la muerte de ella, Terry se sumerge en una profunda tristeza, en el lugar del accidente se empieza aparecer una hermosa mujer de cabellos de oro vestida de novia ¿ Que pasara?


**Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Candy © Misuki & Igarashi.**

**Este escrito fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.**

**La historia si es de mi invención.**

**BY: SANDY**

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**LA NOVIA DE LA CARRETERA.**

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Entre las cortinas se asomaba tímidamente algunos rayos del sol, pero aun así no eran capaces de calentar el día, estaba ligeramente frio, como si el mismo cielo se ocultara tras lo que venía, en el aire reinaba la melancolía y la tristeza la joven que se encontraba debajo de las sabanas se movía lentamente.

-Candice Terry ya está aquí-se escucho una voz desde abajo, haciendo que la joven se levantara rápido.

-¡Hay Dios ya es tardísimo!, en un momento bajo –grito desde su habitación, mientras ingresaba al cuarto de baño.

El día comenzaba a ser un desastre pero aun así no le quitaban la sonrisa en el rostro de ambos jóvenes que con una sola promesa se tenían en mente.

-Terry gustas tomar algo-decía el otro joven mientras le indicaba un banco.

-Un café Albert estaría perfecto gracias

-Tendrás que tener mucha paciencia con ella-comentaba mientras preparaba el café de su acompañante-nervioso-

-Algo- contesto totalmente distraido

-Todo saldrá bien, creo que lo más difícil ya esta no, aun les falta mucho

-No, en realidad ya casi esta todo, hoy solamente iremos a terminar de organizar algunos adornos en la iglesia y de ahí nos perdemos la tarde

-Solamente no lleguen tarde-dijo el otro con una sonrisa

-¡Albert!- grito la joven aun con el cabello ligeramente húmedo regañando a su hermano

-¿Qué?-contesto con mucha inocencia

-Todavía preguntas, que quisiste decir hace rato-regaño la joven

-Nada hermanita solamente estaba hablando con mi ya casi cuñado- con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

-Hola Candice

-Hola Terry-contesto algo sonrojada,mientras se aproximaba más a su novio ya casi tenían los rostros demasiado cerca

-Ejem- interrumpió Albert

-Este… lo… siento-dijo Terry al recordar que ahí estaba todavía su cuñado

-Creo que los dejo solos-

-No te olvides que hoy en la tarde es la prueba del vals-añadió la joven contenta

-Si, no se me olvida pero es en serio no lleguen tarde y no hagan travesuras-grito mientras subía corriendo las escaleras

-Albert-volvió a gritar Candy apenada por el comportamiento de su hermano

-Lo siento

-No te preocupes-dijo Terry también sonrojado-y como amaneciste princesa-

-De maravilla

-Soñaste conmigo

-MM.… no se déjame recordar-dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se acercaba a su casi esposo. El solamente se limito a levantar una ceja como en son de molestia y ya cerca de su oído le susurro- tu qué crees bobito.-contesto dandole un timido beso

-Te amo Candy

-Yo también te amo Terry, se me hace increíble que ya pronto nos vamos a casar

-Yo también pero sabes estos últimos días se me hacen eternos, pronto serás la señora Gran chéster

-Sí, mi amor muy pronto estaremos juntos para siempre-contesto con una felicidad

-Para siempre mi amor, y ni la muerte misma nos va a separar-decía Terry mientras besaba a su novia, cubriéndose en una burbuja llena de amor a su alrededor.

Sorprendentemente a ello, Albert no podía evitar sentirse hoy intranquilo hubiese deseado que no saliera hoy su pequeña hermana pero eso era algo que él no podría evitar y más sabiendo que están apenas en tiempo para terminar los preparativos para el mayor evento en la vida de la rubia, pero a un así no podía dejar de sentir ese vacío y miedo con el que hoy había despertado.

Es como si le fueran arrebatar algo muy importante para el joven.

-Solamente son los nervios de ellos, si eso es-se dijo para sí mismo tratando de tranquilizarse mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

El despertador de la mesita empezó a sonar haciendo que la pareja se separara y salieran de la hermosa burbuja que habían creado.

-Terry ya es tardísimo el párroco nos va a regañar además también es la ultima platica.- dijo alarmada al ver la hora

-No te preocupes en un momento llegamos, ven vámonos

-Albert ya nos vamos-grito la joven

-Váyanse con cuidado-les grito.

Al subir al auto como siempre hacían escuchaban música de varios grupos y estilos musicales ya que aun estaban escogiendo la selección para el día tan especial para ellos, deseaban que todo fuera perfecto. Aunque para Terry con el solo hecho de saber que se casaría con la mujer más hermosa que él ha conocido y no solo físicamente si no intelectual y sentimentalmente, para el ella es su chica perfecta.

Amor voy a poner esta de un grupo que me recomendó Annie, dice que lo escucha mucho su papá, se llama viento y sol, sería bueno algo distinto te parece bien.

-Si tú estás de acuerdo, para mi son mis ordenes-dijo el coqueto.

-Adulador-dijo ella mientras ponía la canción

La primera canción en sonar fue la de par de anillos.

_Te prometo que el domingo_

_Haré realidad tu sueño_

_Entraremos a la iglesia_

_Para ser al fin tu dueño_

-Esa suena genial-añadió Terry

-Si esta bonita, no sabía que ellos la cantaban

- Ni yo, ya la había escuchado

_Y frente al creador que es todo_

_Haremos una promesa-_

-Que ni el mismo tiempo podría borrar- completo Terry

_De vivir toda la vida_

-Incluso en la muerte-dijo ella repitiendo las palabras

_En la riqueza o pobreza_

La música siguió sonando, mientras ellos se veían y pensaban en esa canción lo mucho que ahora significaba para cado uno de ellos.

_Y cuando demos el si_

_Lo haremos con la esperanza_

_De no quitarnos jamás_

_Amor este par de alianzas_

-Candice no me vas a dejar plantado verdad- dijo por fin sacando de sus pensamientos a su compañera

-Claro que no mi amor, si es lo que más anhelo en este mundo ser la señora de Gran chéster.-dijo ella viéndolo directamente a los ojos.-sabes eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en el mundo.

-Muchas gracias Candy-añadió mientras le tomaba de la mano y le depositaba un beso.

-No mi amor gracias a ti por ser el hombre más maravilloso del mundo-escuchó decir a la joven.

-Me gusto esa canción, esta bellísima Terry y esta perfecta- decía la joven

-También a mí me gusta, amor-dijo el volviendo los ojos la volante.

Voy a poner otra canción ojala y sea de tu agrado, además aun falta bastante para llegar.

Si tienes razón.

Terry deberías moderar tu velocidad-dijo la rubia, pero sonó más a una sugerencia, que una advertencia.

La iglesia donde se iba a casar quedaba a dos horas de Chicago era en un pueblo cercano, y era el lugar perfecto para Candy, ya que cerca de ahí se encontraba un bosque la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en la iglesia del pueblo y el evento se llevaría en la mansión Andley, que a pesar de que ya es patrimonio del pueblo se hacen los mejores eventos en esa mansión, para Candice el lugar es perfecto ya que para entrar a la mansión es necesario pasar un pequeño portal de rosas, así que prácticamente no va ser necesario que se realice adornos ya que las mismas rosas realizarían lo suyo.

Estaban tan concentrados que apenas si le ponían atención a la música, de repente se cambio de canción, pero esta melodía no pudo evitar que a la pareja se le erizara la piel.

_Íbamos los dos, al anochecer, obscurecía y no podía ver,_

_Yo manejaba, iba a mas de cien, prendí las luces para leer,_

_Había un letrero, de desviación, el cual pasamos sin precaución_

_Muy tarde fue, y al enfrenar, el carro volcó,_

_y hasta el fondo, fue a dar_

Fue en cuestión de minutos la pareja se volteo a ver, sin comentar nada pero ambos sentían un miedo incontrolable, como si algo estuviese por pasar en eso un camión venia en sentido contrario como si no fuera conducido por nadie, en el segundo que el se volteo a ver a Candy y regreso los ojos al volante. Ya era demasiado tarde lo único que alcanzo a escuchar fue un grito desgarrador

-¡Terry cuidado!- fue lo último que escucho, ya que perdió el control del volante.

_Muy tarde fue, y al enfrenar, el carro volcó,_

_y hasta el fondo, fue a dar_

Cayendo al pequeño barranco el auto daba vueltas sacando a sus ocupantes que como en muchos accidentes no usaban el cinturón de seguridad mientras el automóvil seguía su camino hasta estrellarse unos metros más.

_Porque se fue, y porque murió, porque el señor me la quito,_

_se ha ido al cielo,_

_Y para poder ir yo, debo también ser bueno,_

_para estar, con mi amor_

Ambos jóvenes uno más cerca del auto y el otro otros metros más, ambos estaban inconscientes, sumidos por el golpe que recibieron, el camión detuvo su marcha unos metros más adelante al estrellarse con un árbol al otro lado del carril, siendo ellos los más afectados.

_Al vueltas dar, yo me salí, por un momento, no supe de mi_

_Al despertar, hacia el carro corrí, y aun con vida, la pude hallar_

Terry después de unos minutos más, reacciono sentía como dolía todo su cuerpo tardo solamente unos segundos para recordar todo, y corrió hasta el auto buscando a su acompañante unos metros antes se encontraba ella tirada.

– Candy mi amor, como estas?-pregunto desesperado

_Al verme lloro, me dijo amor, allá te espero, donde esta Dio_s-

-No llores mi amor, pronto vendrá la ayuda ya verás-la joven poso una de sus delicadas manos sobre las mejillas de su amado.

-Terry mi amado Terry, nunca olvides que siempre te amare

-No Candy no me dejes amor, siempre juntos hasta el fin recuerdas-repetía el más desesperado

- Abrázame fuerte mi amor, es momento de seguir nuestro camino

_El ha querido separarnos hoy, abrázame fuerte porque me voy,_

_al fin la abrace_

– No Candy no se te ocurra dejarme, no me hagas esto mi amor, no me dejes-decía Terry mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su novia.

– Nunca lo olvides Terry siempre te amare, siempre, siempre-decía ella apagando su voz-el lloraba constantemente mientras la hacía más contra su cuerpo como si eso evitara que se le fuera de sus manos.

Con un último esfuerzo acerco la cara de él a sus labios.

_Y al besarla se sonrió, después de un suspiro, en mis brazos, quedo_

Después de ese beso se separo, le regalo la última de sus sonrisas, y después de ello la vida se le escapo, Terry lloraba incontrolablemente abrazando el cuerpo de la joven tardaron dos horas en llegar los paramédicos, en donde se encontraba la pareja, el no la soltaba al contrario la apretaba mas fuerte el cuerpo ya sin vida de la joven.

-Señor por favor permítanos revisarlo,-decia la joven

-No!-grito el molesto- Candy mi amor, despierta-

-Señor necesitamos llevarlo a urgencia y a ella..- contesto con voz apagad al ver la escena

- No ella está dormida va a despertar, nos vamos a casar-decía entre sollozos, y en un tono fuera de sí.

- Señor Granchéster es necesario que nos dé el cuerpo de la joven

- Candy, ella se llama Candy-decía el más desesperado

-Por favor señor Gran chéster tenemos que llevarlo a usted a un hospital para que lo revisen présteme a Candy

-No, no pienso separarme de ella, ella va a despertar-decía totalmente fuera de control.

-No la quiere dejar

-Pobre chico-dijo otro de los socorristas

-Si, pobre va hacer necesario traer algún familiar para que nos apoye

-Si ya hable con Mrs. Williams y en un momento llega.

-Ellos mienten mi amor, Candy amor despierta abre tus ojitos amor, por favor no me dejes llévame contigo-decía desesperado.

-Hijo!-Grito una mujer corriendo hasta su primogénito-Mi amor como estas

-Mamá ellos se quieren llevar a Candy ellos, creen que está muerta pero ella está viva, yo se que ella está viva, nos vamos a casar-decía desesperado. La mujer al ver el estado en que estaba su hijo se desespero y no supo qué hacer solamente lo abrazo fuertemente y empezó a llorar

-Terry debes permitir que…- la mujer no termino

-Nooo!, no pienso separarme de ella mamá que acaso no lo entiendes

-Mi niño, claro que te entiendo- decía la mujer conciliadora al ver como su hijo se aferraba al cuerpo de la mujer que el amaba. Albert no pudo evitar llorar y llenarse de rabia contra todo.

- Terry

- Amor ya llego Albert despierta-decía Terry desesperado

- Terry préstame tantito a Candy para que la revisen si-dijo tratando de mostrarse sereno.

Hoy perdía a una hermana y sabia como Terry también sufría y al menos era lo que iba evitar sabia que a ella no le hubiese gustado verlo así.

-Verdad que está dormida Albert-decía desesperado

-Si Terry por eso la vamos a llevar a casa para que descanse mejor está bien

- Si está bien-dijo dándole el cuerpo de la joven que ya se encontraba más que helado.

-Ven hijo levántate vamos también, para que te curen, y de ahí vamos con Candy te parece

Está bien mamá-dijo Terry fuera de sí.

Ya había pasado una semana, apenas se iba enterrar el cuerpo de la joven quien en vida llevaba el nombre de Candice White Andley, todos sus amigos y familiares se encontraban ahí, muchos veían con pena a Terry quien se veía un poco desalineada, y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, le ha costado tanto hacerse a la idea que apenas hace una semana era el hombre más feliz de esta tierra finalizando los detalles para la boda que próximamente se iba llevar acabo solamente faltaba un mes para ello el día programado era el 31 Octubre ese día que jamás va a llegar.

La hermosa chica lucia apacible ajena a todo recostada sobre su ataúd, ese que la acompañara en su sepelio.

-Terry como te encuentras-pregunto una mujer con gafas y cabello corto

-Mal Patty, muy mal-dijo el llorando

-Llora Terry llora para que saques todo tu dolor, piensa que en el cielo ella esta y ahí esperándote se encuentra. -decía la chica para tratar de animarlo.

-Acompáñame

-Adonde

-A verla- contesto con un poco de temblor en su voz.- quiero verla por última vez.

El funeral se estaba llevando a cabo en la casa de la familia White donde antes de ese trágico día ellos se volvieron a confirmar su amor, de repente se escucho música y empezó una canción, para algunos es como si fuera una burla, para otros una cruel realidad.

_Te miro y pareces dormida_

_Aprisionan tus manos un ramito de azar_

_Un sueño profundo y muy triste_

_Del que ya nunca te despertarás_

-Patty parece que está dormida, siento que en cualquier momento va a despertar

-Terry, ven mejor vamos a sentarnos

-No estoy bien Patty.

_Te han puesto tu traje de novia._

-Se ve hermosa con su vestido de novia-decía aparentando fuerte los puños.

-Si ella misma lo diseño quería que fuera algo especial para ambos,- decía la joven recordando a su amiga.

_ese que en la iglesia ya no lucirás_

_tus pálidos labios dormidos_

_el si emocionado, no pronunciarán_

-Sabes cuánto soñé con ello

-Con que Terry

- Con el día de mi boda, verla caminando en la iglesia con su vestido blanco, caminado directamente al son de la marcha nupcial

- Terry… Terry no te hagas más daño ya no pienses en ello-decía bajito

-Con ese mismo ramillete de azahar, sabes parece que está dormida, pero sus labios lucen pálidos no tienen el mismo color rosado que tantas veces probé-decía el joven ya más para sí mismo que para quien lo acompañaba

- Ven Terry vamos a sentarnos

- No…. Estoy bien-dijo él con una tranquilidad.

La música empezó a sonar más fuerte

_y te vas, y te vas_

_al cielo vestida de novia te vas_

_y un coro muy triste de ángeles_

_sollozan la marcha nupcial_

- ¿Quien puso esa música?-pregunto un hombre de cabello castaño a uno rubio

- no se pero se oye que es aquí dentro-dijo otro un poco nervioso

- Diantres de donde proviene

-Vamos a ver.

Empezaron a caminar por donde provenía la música, sin darse cuenta acabaron en el cuarto de la persona más querida para ellos.

- no puede ser-dijo uno

-Que sucede Archie

-Este es el cuarto de Candy-no pudieron evitar sentir un poco de temor ante lo sucedido.

-Apaguen esa música

-Albert

-Como se les ocurre poner eso y más bien como Terry esta-les reprendió

-No fuimos nosotros

-ya déjense de bromas que no estamos para eso apáguenla

-Está bien-dijeron entrando a la habitación en donde a un se respiraba su aroma, un ligero aroma a rosas estaba en el ambiente.

-Al darse vuelta para cerrar la habitación de nueva cuenta la música empezó a sonar.

_Y te vas, y te vas_

_Al cielo vestida de novia te vas_

_Y un coro muy triste de ángeles_

_Solloza la marcha nupcial _

- Escuchaste eso…- dijo Archie más que nervioso

- Que no les dije que lo apagaran- pregunto de nueva cuenta Albert

- Es que lo apagamos pero….- se miraron entre si

- Déjense de tonterías

- Es verdad Albert, nosotros la apagamos.

_Mientras tanto en la sala._

_me siento tan solo y tan triste_

_y al verte dormida quisiera gritar_

_me muerdo los labios pensando_

_que ya nunca tus ojos me han de mirar_

- Ya nunca más me voy a ver reflejado en esas pupilas verdes como las misma esmeraldas, voy a extrañar tu risa, y el aroma de tu cabello, porque me dejaste Candy?

- Terry es mejor que nos sentemos por favor

- No Anthony quiero estar aquí viéndola, contemplándola

- Terry esto no te hace nada bien por favor-dijo el joven tratando de controlar a su amigo.

-Por favor Terry ven vamos a caminar un rato-ofreció de nueva cuenta la castaña

-Estoy bien solamente un rato mas

- No ven vamos a caminar-le volvió a insistir Anthony para tratar de calmarlo sabían que esto era muy difícil para todos los presentes pero más para Terry.

- Ven que no lo apagaron-dijo Albert

-Es que en verdad si lo apagamos-volvieron a insistir

-Saben que estoy muy cansado, para esto, mejor bajen yo cierro la habitación-

-Esta muy bien Albert-dijeron ambos con un poco de miedo bajaron aun sin comprender que había pasado.

-Hay hermanita cuanta falta me vas hacer-dijo Albert mientras daba una última vista por esa habitación. Pero no había dado ni un paso cuando de nuevo la canción se escucho de nueva cuenta.

_porque habrá querido el destino_

_así de un zarpazo tan cruel y brutal_

_dejar nuestro sueños deshechos_

_en ti pregunto cuál fue nuestro mal_

Albert se giro sobre sus talones al mismo tiempo en el aire se olía un penetrante aroma a rosas.

_y te vas, y te vas_

_al cielo vestida de novia te vas_

_y un coro muy triste de ángeles_

_sollozan la marcha nupcial_

El estaba totalmente asombrado pero no tenía miedo a diferencia de sus primos Stear y Archie él no tenía miedo, ese aroma era muy familiar.

_Candy hermanita aun no te vas_

- A quien esperas-dijo el tratando de conseguir esas respuestas.

En eso una mujer con cabellos dorados se apareció enfrente de él, y solamente le realo una sonrisa mientras la música terminaba.

- Hay niña cuanta falta nos haces

Y el aroma desapareció dejando solamente un aire denso y pesado.

- Sabes Patty se me hace increíble que ella no esté conmigo

- Terry ya no hables mas, -decía ella tratando de ayudarlo

- Siento que el día anhelado va a pasar por la iglesia con ese mismo vestido sonriéndome como ella sabe hacerlo.

- Terry… Terry no te hagas más daño, se bien que es difícil para ti enfrentarlo y tratar de vivir tu vida.

- No puedo Patty que acaso no lo entienden-dijo un poco molesto-ella era mi vida Patty vivía por ella, por ella respiraba ella era mi todo.

Ya había pasado un mes desde ese trágico día, solamente faltaban unos días para el 31 de Octubre el día que tenían planeado para la boda, sin embargo para ese día mucha gente rumoraba sobre una hermosa joven de cabellos de oro que se aparecía en la carretera, todos decían que era hermosa pero que siempre esperaba a alguien.

Terry desde la muerte de Candy se la ha pasado de cantina en cantina para ahogar sus penas y siempre pide dos canciones una de ellas es Vestida de Novia y la otra la de amor eterno, esas canciones lo acompañan en sus noches de soledad.

Del gran actor que un día fue ya no queda nada solamente un borracho más que frecuenta las cantinas, Elia está desesperada por la actitud de Terry, al principio lo paso por que sabían que estaba dolido por la muerta de la mujer que amo en su vida pero ahora gracias a ello su carrera por lo que tanto había luchado está en la coladera.

Ya habían pasado tres años desde la muerte de Candice White como todos los años Terry iba a visitarla al panteón acompañando a todos los familiares de White pero este año no le permitieron la entrada a la iglesia, ya que todos han tratado de salir adelante por el dolor pero Terry ha vivido sumido en la tristeza, si aspecto está totalmente deteriorado además de que está irreconocible desde el entierro de Candy no se le ha visto un día sobrio, además de que como en cada año se comporta como un desquisiado y eso es perturbador.

- Terry no te voy a permitir entrar-dijo Albert serio

- Tu no me… puedes… evitar que este… en la casa de Dios

- Hijos que sucede

- Nada padre yo lo arreglo

- Que acaso no entienden que ya no tengo vida-decia trabajndose ne cada una de las palabras

- Terry por dios estas borracho, vete a tu casa y date una ducha y luego vienes

- Que… huelo… tan mal-decía molesto

- Terry por favor retírate

- Hijo no puedes estar así en la casa de Dios

- Que dios?-

- Terry-le reprendió su madre

- No me regañes… Si…-dijo apenas sosteniéndose en pie

- Terry por favor, solamente estás haciendo el ridículo-le reprendió de nueva cuenta Candy

- Sabes yo la amaba-dijo llorando- Ella no está muerta, no lo esta

- Terry hijo ven vámonos

- No señora mía, no me voy hasta que me expliquen por que Dios me la quito, por que eh…

- Hijo Dios la ha llamado

- Pues no es justo-dijo

- Terry por favor vámonos.

- Yo tengo derecho de estar aquí, hace tres años la alejaron de mi.

- Terry por favor, ya no sigas mas-decía su madre al borde del llanto al ver el estado en que se encontraba su hijo.

- Está bien ustedes ganaron me voy-dijo volteándose- pero solamente una cosa Albert

- Dime que necesitas

- Dame un abrazo como amigos que fuimos-Albert no pudo evitar dárselo al verdad le daba mucha tristeza ver a Terry en ese estado

- Muchas gracias-dijo Corriendo como si de una travesura se tratara mostrando las llaves- en un rato mas te lo regreso

- Terry, ven acá y devuelve eso-grito Elia

- Terry no puedes conducir en ese estado

- Claro que puedo

- Adónde vas

- A Lakewood

- A que vas

- A ver a Candy

- Estás loco, dame mis llaves-Grito Albert

- Nop-dijo el metiéndose en el coche y acelerando a toda marcha.

- Terry!, Terry!- gritaba Elia desesperada

- Dios mío cuídamelo por favor-decía Elia viendo hacia el cielo.

- Elia va a estar bien

- No esta bien el espera encontrarla haya que va a pasar si no la encuentra  
>- Lakenwood? Que no es el pueblo de aquí cercano<p>

- Si asi es padre

- Ahí hace mas de un año que no se abre la iglesia

- ¿Por qué?-

- Bueno hijo no sé si deba contarles-

- Que sucede padre-dijo Elia nerviosa

- Bueno según lo que yo sé siempre en estas fechas, empieza a sonar las campanas, y sale un extraño aroma a rosas, además de que empieza la marcha nupcial sola, y el cielo esta enrojecido, es tanto el miedo que tiene la gente que dejo de asistir.

- Es extraño-

- Si lo es hijo-

- Pero lo más raro es que empieza desde hoy y se termina hasta el 31 de Octubre-

- Desde cuando empezó-

- Desde hace tres años justamente-

- Eso no es posible-

- Que sucede hijo-

- Elia présteme su auto-

- No yo también voy-

- Albert que sucede-interrumpió Archie

- Nada, tu encárgate de aquí que me voy a Lakewood

- Que sucede

- Nada, no es nada Archie haz lo que te pido.

- De pronto el sol empezó a caer, parecieran que las horas fueran mas rápido, pero mientras Terry conducía el camino se le hacía tan familiar en su mente rememoraba ese día, ese maldito día hace ya tres años.

Llegando a la curva se encontraban dos cruces una del lado derecho casi cerca del barranco y otra del lado izquierdo, pero a él le llamo más la atención la del lado derecho en ella se pronunciaba un nombre en memoria de Candice White, la novia de la carretera, asi la habían nombrado, en eso recordó una plática que había escuchado en uno de los bares que tanto frecuentaba.

Flash Back.

- Se los juro

- No seas mentiroso

- Es verdad-repetía el hombre- la mujer era la más hermosa que he visto, tenía el cabello dorado como el mismo oro y su piel tan blanca como la leche, además de sus ojos eran como esmeraldas, pero estaba vestida de novia me hizo la parada y cuando me pare, ya no la vi, de repente la vi sobre el barranco donde se encuentran las rosas. Me baje para seguirla, pero ya no la encontré

- Si como no, y yo soy Terrance Gran chéster no-se mufo otro hombre

- No les estoy mintiendo es la verdad por Diosito que no miento.

Fin del Flash Back.

Detuvo el auto al lado del camino y tal como dijo el hombre justamente donde fue el accidente de ellos, donde se fue la vida de ella había un pequeño rosal,

No pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas al recordar como en sus brazos murió sin que le pudiera hacer nada.

- No llores mi amor, no llores mas- se escucho una voz

- Candy-dijo el tratando de buscarla

- Terry mi amor, aun no es tiempo regresa a casa solamente falta muy poco

- Candy donde estas amor

- Falta muy poco amor recuerda cuando es el día amor-decia mientras desaparecia

- Candy mi amor donde estas- grito desesperado

- Recuerda falta muy poco-se volvió escuchar

- Candy!-grito Terry desesperado

Y como la primera vez Albert y Elia lo encontraron en el mismo lugar pero ahora se abrazaba así mismo llorando y viendo ese pequeño rosal.

- Terry hijo estas bien-dijo Elia acercándose a él.

-Si, mamá estoy bien-dijo el volteando a verla con lagrimes en los ojos- lo siento Albert toma

-Estas bien

-Un poco mejor-dijo ya coordinando sus palabras-será mejor que vaya a casa me llevas por favor madre

-Claro hijo vamos

-Y este rosal

-Este rosal es …- Se quedo pensando un poco, - no es nada olvídenlo vámonos.

Terry poco a poco se fue recuperando o al menos eso parecía, ya que en su mente revivía cada palabra que había escuchado esa tarde, el rumor seguía constante, de que en la carretera se aparecía una novia, como si esperara a alguien.

Para Terry no ha sido fácil constantemente quería ir a ver y comprobarlo por el mismo pero se aguantaba las ganas quería recordar a que día se refería ella.

Y así los días pasaron otro 31 de Octubre llego y ese día, Terry para sorpresa de todos estaba más animado y contento bajo a desayunar, y saludo a su madre.

-Hola hijo hoy estas más feliz

-Claro mamá hoy es un día muy especial

-Terry estas bien en verdad

-Claro que si algo nervioso pero feliz-la actriz no pudo evitar preocuparse- Se puede saber a qué se debe tanta felicidad

-Hay mamá no me digas que no recuerdas hoy es el día en que por fin Candice va hacer la señora de Gran chéster

-Terry que cosas dices hijo

-Si, mamá apúrate que se nos hace tarde-dijo Terry ingresando a su habitación

-Terry hijo, Candy…

-Ándale mamá se te va hacer tarde, yo me apuro que tengo que irme a Lakewood ya.

-Terry!- le llamo pero este ya no la escucho ya que había subido las escaleras.

-Terry se metió al cuarto de baño, se coloco su traje de novio, y se arreglo como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

-Por dios mamá todavía no te cambias

-Terry hijo adónde vas

-Mamá por dios, no me digas que ya se te están olvidando las cosas

-Terry hijo ven siéntate-dijo la actriz preocupada

-Luego hablamos mamá, te veo en Lakewood-dijo el joven corriendo a su auto.

-Albert

-Que sucede Elia

-Es Terry

-Que le pasa

-Dice que va a Lakewood a encontrarse con Candy no me escucha, no sé qué hacer

-Tranquilízate yo iré a buscarlo

-Albert mi hijo ya perdió la razón

-Tranquila, ya verá que todo se arreglara

-Esta muy bien-dijo la mujer entre sollozos mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Terry se dirigía de camino hacia Lakewood parecía, que todo lo que había pasado hace ya tres años, no eran nada en la mente del muchacho en su mente solamente pensaba en que pronto Candy seria suya como el de ella, ni la muerte misma los iba a separa, por fin seria uno solo.

En el pueblo las personas estaban asustadas como hace ya tres años en la mansión Andley se encontraba arreglada, como si fuera haber alguna fiesta especial, las campanas de la iglesia empezó a sonar anunciando la boda que estaba por celebrar.

Todo el mundo rezaba y se persignaba del miedo que sentían ese pueblo que en un momento este día era de fiesta ahora lo detestaban tenían miedo de los muertos que estuvieran ese día, pero a diferencia de otros días el aroma a rosas era más penetrante en el ambiente, como si estuviese mezclado con el mismo aire, también le cielo se tiño de rojo como si fuera sangre las personas no querían salir, ya no había celebración, ya no había nada, solamente se en comentaban a Dios para que este día terminara.

Terry se encaminaba a la iglesia y esta tomo vida decorada en listo de plata y rosas entre los pasillos, el esperaba afuera que la novia llegara, nervioso estaba, ya que esperaba a su prometida.

El lugar estaba esplendido al menos era lo que él veía.

Horas más tarde Albert llegaba al lugar, la melancolía y la tristeza lo invadió al recordar que hace tres años el debió entregar a su hermana.

Las campanas volvieron a sonar anunciando la boda como todos los años lo hacia

Albert llegaste y los demás por qué no han llegado y Candy

-Terry, Candy ella no…- Albert no pudo terminar la frase al ver como un auto se estacionaba frente a la iglesia

Ya llego debo esperarla adentro

-Terry!-solamente dijo mientras veía como su hermana bajaba de ese auto vestida de novia

-Hola hermanito, vamos-dijo ella sonriendo, el solamente se movía automáticamente

La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar y a paso lento la novia ingreso.

-Pensé que nunca llegarías-dijo Terry

-Ni muerta faltaría a mi boda te he estado esperando por mucho tiempo

-Yo también Candy, yo también

Con esa última frase Albert se dio cuenta que Terry estaba consciente que el tiempo si había pasado, pero el aun no entendía que sucedía.

Después de decir los votos,

- Los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia-dijo el cura. Saliendo los novios tomados de la mano.

El sol empezó a salir, el joven de cabellos dorados despertaba.

-Joven ya amaneció-dijo un hombre mayor

-Que sucedió

- No lo sé, usted debe de saber

-Albert-grito una mujer – y Terry

-Elia? Terry?-dijo confundido

-Si ayer viniste a buscarlo lo encontraste, donde esta mi hijo?

Albert se encontraba muy confundido, estaba en una banca de una iglesia muy vieja, y descuidada en donde claramente se veía que tenia años sin ser abierta.

-No lo sé-contesto con sinceridad- la verdad no tengo idea

-Como no vas a saber por dios

Los novios ya partieron-dijo el hombre

- ¿Los novios? ¿ Que novios?-pregunto confundía

- Una chica de cabellos dorados como el oro y un chico de cabello chocolate, una pareja hermosa por fin están juntos-volvió a repetir

- ¿Quién es usted?-dijo Albert girándose pero el hombre ya no estaba.

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos-dijo Elia un poco asustada

- Si y necesito darme un baño

- Ven vamos-dijo ella

- Y esto que es-dijo sacando algo entre del cabello de Albert

- Arroz-dijo el confundido

Durante todo el trayecto estuvieron muy callados ambos, decidieron irse en un solo carro ya que Albert aun no se encontraba bien, el auto en el que venía Elia lo dejaron en la mansión Andley quienes posteriormente lo mandarían.

Elia estaba preocupada por no saber donde localizar a su hijo, de repente vio el auto en el que Terry viajaba el día anterior.

Albert ese es el auto en el que Terry venia detente-dijo la mujer confundía ya que cuando condujo en la mañana hacia Lakewood no estaba

Ambos bajaron del auto, y se acercaron lentamente sin saber que iban a encontrar.

Solamente se escucho un grito lleno de dolor.

- No mi Terry, mi amado hijo-dijo la mujer al ver a Terry entre los rosales, ya sin vida.

- Elia

- No llores mamá, ayer te dije que me iba a casar no, ya es hora

- Te… Terry-dijo la mujer al levantar la mirada y ver a su hijo junto a Candy quien sonreía feliz y ambos con un brillo en la mirada.

- Adiós hermanito, adiós señora

- Adiós Candy-dijo Albert recordando lo sucedido.

Y esa es la última vez que volvió a sonar las campanas de la iglesia al año siguiente se reabrieron las puertas, en este mismo camino en algunas ocasiones dicen que cuando el conductor no es prudente se aparecen los novios de la carretera, la hermosa mujer de cabellos de oro y el atractivo joven acompañándola.

- No inventes Matt esa historia es de lo mas fantasiosa.-reclamo una jovencita de cabello rubio y ojos entre verdes y azules

- Haya tu si no me quieres creer Lily-relamo el muchcaho

- Si como sea-dijo enfadada al escuchar a su amiguito

- Matt, Lily ya están listos es hora de ir a Lakewood.-grito una mujer

- Si mamá-grito el joven

- Ya voy señora Patty-

- Hay niños tardaron mucho en bajar

- Lo siento señora

-Ya estamos o no mamá-dijo aun enfadado

-Está bien Matt cuida de Lily, y háganle caso a su tío Albert, está bien

-Entendido-dijeron al unisonó

-Y como están mis pequeños

-Muy bien Tío-dijo Matt

- Y usted jovencita

-De maravilla Mrs. Williams

-Bueno vamos a divertirnos en Lakewood pero antes vamos hacer una parada va

-Está bien-dijo el pequeño

Durante todo el camino estuvo tranquilo al llegar a la carretera que conecta chicago con Lakewood, pararon los chicos no pudieron evitar mirar las cruces que habían ahí y mas la leyenda que había debajo de los nombres.

**** _En__memoria__de__Candice __y__Terrance __Gran__chéster,_**

**_Los novios de la carretera**_**

En eso vieron como una mujer de hermoso cabello dorado y un hombre sumamente atractivo se acercaban con un hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, ella traía una rosa que le ofreció a la niña y ella con un poco de miedo la tomo en sus manos el color de esta flor era morada un color demasiado extraño pero al final muy hermoso.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!1 muchas gracias por leer mi historia tal vez mas salio mas bien dramatica que de suspenso pero de igual manera espero que haya sido de su agrado, disculpen laas faltas de ortografia por mas que lascuide algunas se me pudieron resbalar.<strong>

** Por fis, Por fis... dejenme su comentario anda laes cuesta decirme si les gusto o no plesseee... incluso aventarme 1000000000 de jiomatazos por favor.**

**Bueno sin mas que agregar me despido.**

**Cuidense mucho.**

**Les mando un abrazo desde Irapuato, Gto.**


End file.
